


Think I'm In Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo has been avoiding Stiles and Derek. They come over with the intention of figuring out why.





	Think I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts)

The door slams open, and Theo winces. He knows who it is. If he’s honest with himself he’s been expecting it. There’s only so long a person can ignore Derek and Stiles before they’ve had enough and get to the bottom of it. And it looks like they’ve reached that point. He’d just been hoping to have a little more time so that he could come up with a decent excuse.

But he doesn’t have one. At least not one that won’t lead to him getting punched or maimed or murdered. Or worse, losing the two people that mean more to him than anything else.

_You’ll lose them if you keep lying_ , he tells himself.

He shuts the voice out. He doesn’t need that logic right now.

“Theodore Karl Raeken,” Stiles’ voice sounds from the living room. “Where the fuck are you?”

“He’s in his room, Stiles,” Derek says, sounding significantly calmer than Stiles.

“Shut up,” Stiles mutters. “Not all of us have super hearing.”

Footsteps sound in the hall, but Theo still doesn’t move. In fact, he sinks further under the covers. He hears his door open and peers out at Derek and Stiles as they come to a stop next to his bed. Stiles puts his hands on his hips and glares down at him. “What the hell is this?”

“Have you never seen someone in bed before?” Theo asks him.

Stiles narrows his eyes, “You know that’s not what I mean. And you know why we’re here. Don’t you?”

“I do.”

“And?”

“And what?” Theo asks.

“And what do you have to say for yourself Mister?”

“Nothing,” Theo says. He figures it’s better than a lie.

But all it does is seem to make Stiles angrier, “You’ve been ignoring us for almost a week and you have _nothing_ to say about it. What the hell Theo?”

Theo shrugs, “I don’t have anything else to say.”

“Bullshit,” Stiles mutters.

“Do you not want to be friends with us anymore?” Derek asks. To anyone except the pair in this room Derek would look calm and unaffected. But Theo knows better. He can smell the hurt radiating off of him. And more than that see the vulnerability in his eyes that he’s unable to hide.

Theo doesn’t want to hurt him. Either of them. But the alternative…

He thinks maybe having them hate him now is better than losing them altogether just because he couldn’t keep his feelings in check.

“No,” Theo says. “I don’t.”

Stiles’ hands clench into fists, “You fucking bastard.”

“He’s lying,” Derek says, frowning. “But why?”

“Does it matter?” Theo asks.

“Of course it does,” Stiles says. “Why would you lie about not wanting to be friends with us?”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. He watches as Derek stands frozen, his face unreadable. While Stiles stands there, his mouth open in shock. Theo feels like he wants to scream, run, or throw up. Maybe all three.

Derek recovers first, clearing his throat before speaking. “In love with who?”

“Both of you,” Theo whispers. “And I’m sorry. I never meant to. And once I noticed the feelings happening I tried to push them away.”

“Why?” Stiles asks. “Why would you push them away? And why are you terrified?”

“Because I know you two are together. And I’m just this guy who maybe probably definitely is in love with you both. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“So you ignored us,” Derek says. “And pushed us away.”

Theo nods.

Stiles sighs, “That is such a Derek reaction.”

“You don’t hate me, do you?” Theo asks.

Derek sits next to him and reaches out, taking on of his hands. “Never. And that’s a promise.”

Stiles sits on his other side, “Did it ever occur to you that we might feel the same way for you?”

“Wait what?”

Derek smiles gently, “We love you.”

“Both of us,” Stiles says. “For some reason. Despite you being an idiot.”

“You really know how to smooth talk a guy Stiles,” Theo tells him.

Stiles grins, “I do my best.”

“So what happens now?” Theo asks.

“Nothing really has to change,” Derek tells him.

Stills smirks, “ _Well.._.”

“Okay maybe some things will change,” Derek says. “If you want them to, of course.”

“Basically he’s saying that we want to date the shit out of you and kiss you and have sex,” Stiles says. “If you’re up for it?”

Theo nods, “I am. As long as you’re not planning all of that right now.”

Derek smiles and brings a hand up to the back of his neck, “I think we can get by with a kiss right now.”

“ _A_ kiss?”

“Okay a few kisses,” Derek says, shaking his head as his lips turn up in amusement. “All the kisses you want.”

Theo leans in close, “Oh I want a lot. But I think we can start with one.”

“I like how a few minutes ago he was ignoring us and now he’s trying to be smooth and get kisses,” Stiles says.

“Are you really surprised by that?” Theo asks him.

“Not one bit,” Stiles says. He leans in, nosing at Theo’s jaw.

Theo looks up and meets Derek’s eyes. Derek smiles and squeezes his hand as he leans closer. “I think it’s time you go after what you want Theo.”

Theo couldn’t agree more. He closes the remaining space between them and kisses Derek. Derek smiles against his lips, before using the hand he has behind Theo’s neck to pull him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He hears Stiles chuckle before teeth graze against his jaw. Theo pulls back from Derek, feeling a little winded. He meets Stiles’ eyes, and there’s a challenge in them. Theo fists a hand in Stiles’ hair and pulls him forward, kissing him firmly. When he feels Stiles smirk, he nips at his bottom lip, earning a gasp from Stiles.

Next to him, Derek laughs lowly, as one of his hands rubs down Theo’s side. “You two are a mess.”

Stiles pulls back and grins at him, “Yes, but you love it.”

“I do,” Derek agrees. He rests his head against theirs and sighs. “I really do.”

It’s hard to believe that an hour ago he was hiding in his room, trying to ignore his feelings for fear of losing both Stiles and Derek. And now he has them both here with him in ways he never let himself imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
